


Squeaky Clean

by Kihoanya



Series: KiHo Smut Collection [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yoo Kihyun, House Cleaning, M/M, Shower Sex, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Wet Clothing, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihoanya/pseuds/Kihoanya
Summary: Hoseok finds Kihyun beautiful when he cleans and Kihyun finds that Hoseok looks good when he comes out of the shower. The two moments find each other when the shower needed to be cleaned.





	Squeaky Clean

It's house cleaning day and Kihyun's currently wiping the television clean with a damp cloth in his typical house cleaning clothes. Hoseok wasn't far away from Kihyun, he sat at the dinner table finishing his breakfast and used his last few minutes before continuing with his day to watch the other tidy the place up.

Kihyun took the pack of disinfectant wipes and cleaned the table that was on knee level, getting down and one by one he'd clean the remote controls to place them aside on the floor he already swept. The table was free from magazines, newspapers and random empty cups from the day before and began wiping. Leaning on his free arm while the other rubs the wet wipe back and forth starting at the edge of the table. It was satisfying, head going sideways as he looks down at the now glossier look of the table with a nice citrus smell. He folds the already small wipe once and wiped it again to clean whatever he smeared around away. A stain on the floor distracted him so he went to rub it clean, happy with how fast it vanished. And like that he looked for more stains to wipe clean while Hoseok still watched him more than the television that was turned on. Kihyun looked interesting like this, how he sits on his ankles with his toes pointing towards each other, his back was straight as he leaned forward that makes his butt stand out. Just his whole behavior and sitting positions attracted him, and the fact that he enjoys cleaning this much was very much worth watching.

"Are you done?" Kihyun suddenly asks.

"Hm?" Hoseok flinched out of his trance.

"Breakfast."

"Oh yeah." Hoseok looks down at his empty plate. "I've finished eating." Glad it was just that. He got up and placed his dirty dishes in the kitchen sink.

"Yah yah." Kihyun got up from his knees to walk over to unwashed dishes.

"I'll wash it after I take a shower." Hoseok said in his steps looking over his shoulder.

"No Hoseok! Wash it now while I clean the shower. I've told you yesterday I'll be cleaning it."

"You'll take forever!" Hoseok raised his eyebrows at him not slowing down his movements to the bathroom.

"No I don't!" He disagreed and by the time he wanted to reach for Hoseok he had already disappeared behind the bathroom door. He groans under his breath.

"Let me clean it first, I need to be somewhere in less than 3 hours and I still have a lot to do." Kihyun explained knocking lightly.

"Clean it afterwards?" Hoseok's voice sounded from behind the door.

"I can't! I didn't tell you that for nothing. Now open the door."

The lock clicks open and Hoseok peeks out. Both looking at each other.

"You already undressed?" Kihyun wonders but Hoseok shook his head.

"Get out." Kihyun demands politely.

"You'll have to make me because I also have somewhere to be. In less than 2 hours so I win." Hoseok explained playfully and opened the door more for them to continue discussing and come to terms.

Not on Kihyun's watch.

So he just quickly walks in. Hoseok wasn't able to react quick enough to keep him out and could only stare at his back view. He can tell Kihyun has a sneaky smile on his face because of his high cheeks while he looked down pretending to go clean the bathroom sink.

"Wait for me outside~" Kihyun teases looking up to meet Hoseok's glare via the mirror. "Go on. You're not scaring me with those eyes." He grinned looking back down feeling like he's going to be tickled or something but his eyesight catch Hoseok going for the doorknob to leave.

"Like I said, you'll have to make me." Hoseok then closed the door instead. His eyes pinned on the other's who's growing more and more serious. He then locked it and the click of the lock send shivers through both bodies.

"Why did you even lock it?" Kihyun tries to smile.

"I'm going to take a shower." Hoseok stated the obvious.

"Not with me in here you're not." Kihyun pouted afterwards and avoiding eye contact by looking back forward.

"I thought I look good when taking a shower." Hoseok brought up a memory while he took the end of his shirt to pull it over his head to go shirtless and meet the other set of eyes looking at him up and down. "_After_ you come out of the shower." Kihyun corrected him.

"And you look good when you clean," Hoseok smiles a bit. "So clean." He said taking his pants off now, standing in his boxers that made Kihyun look back forward in surprise of what he saw.

"Why are you getting so red already? It's not like you've never seen it before." Hoseok had to smile when the other reacted annoyed at his words.

Kihyun ignored Hoseok who he can still see in his eye sight while walking the 2 to 3 steps towards a narrow closet of cleaning solutions to grab a small cloth and the correct spray bottle which had a fresh lime scent to it. Hoseok had confidently undressed himself inches away from the other who tried not to care, not to look, not to seem much bothered. Even when Kihyun had always, deep down been curious to know if he looked as good while showering, too. The shower curtain moved, and water hit the floor.

Kihyun faced the mirror, looking at his still clear red face before he sprays the mirror to a now foggy red face. He wiped the cloth from side to side till he can now see his pink cheeks clearer till his eyes noticed Hoseok hasn't fully closed the curtains and he can see his wet and naked body with trails of soap going down through the narrow opening. It'll be awkward to be caught like this so he turns to close it. Continuing. Only to hear it open back up.

He looks over, flustered.

"I can't see you clean like that." The other teased and giggled at his own playfulness.

"Can't believe you right now." Kihyun shook his head a bit and polished the sink's tap in his very arousing way. With the moist cloth, his fingers curled around it and rubbed it back and forth and twisting his wrist to reach every part. Aiming for that beautiful sheen.

Hoseok's captivated by the cleaning skills of a simple tap; so much passion.

"When you're done stroking that, come do this one too." He then said through the steam and water hitting the now soapy floor.

Kihyun looked over to see what, and Hoseok shows him the shower head in his hand while it was still running, wetting Kihyun's face who he nods away causing Hoseok to laugh.

"Aish, hurry so I can go in there!" Kihyun whined and pouted.

"I just started but if you really have to," Hoseok paused but then pushed the curtains aside completely. Hoseok's perfectly built, sculpted by the Gods, toned and wet soapy body was right in front of a nervous Kihyun who tried not to look at him for too long. He could barely smile anymore.

"Go ahead." Hoseok said grabbing more soap to rub his amazing body with as if he was all alone taking this hot steamy shower. As he rubs, his biceps stood out and created more tracks of bubbles going down his soft abs, yet so, hard as he flexed them.. everything looked insanely good.. Why Hoseok. 

Speaking of insanely things, Kihyun was far from his sane self right now. Hoseok is calling him out, and well.. he's almost getting what he truly wants.

"Time is ticking." Hoseok reminds him but Kihyun didn't dare to just go ahead and clean the tiles where he took his shower. He couldn't even concentrate on cleaning as he now just realized he already finished cleaning the toilet. The movements of the water under the shower was heard, the washing, the foaming and his steps. His imaginations are growing wilder while the actual visuals are right next to him. Those thoughts now came to a stop when Hoseok took a hold of his forearm and made him step in.

Kihyun was surprised, for many reasons, one being that he almost slipped and another was that he too was getting wet when he was almost completely under the shower.

"Ah! You... idiot." Kihyun said under his breath but Hoseok didn't bother acknowledging that as he went to close the curtain. He was seducing the other with his looks, his self, his closeness in this now smaller space. He made Kihyun look up at him who was too shy to admire this work of art. It's like he had never seen him, not even dry. But now he does look, his eyes meet Hoseok's who were too intimidating, too new, too lustful, so he looked down at his glistening chest and nipples getting covered by soap when it trickled down before looking back at the tiles again. Hoseok filled his palm with water and threw it on Kihyun's clothed body, wetting the dryer parts. Smiling playfully for a moment.

"Don't." Kihyun spoke lowly, not really meaning it though because he eventually gave in and accept the warm water seep through his dirty clothes. Now accepting Hoseok drenching him when he aimed the shower head at his clothed chest. Kihyun looked to the side to avoid water on his face and breathing more heavily by now when desires began to rise. His own toned chest was more visible through the wet and soaked shirt as well as his soft abs that weren't as toned as Hoseok's. He's wet enough so Hoseok hooks the shower head back where it was and brought himself closer to fill in the gap almost right away. With both hands he held Kihyun's damp face from the water splashing and steam filling the bathroom to enjoy every part of their heated kissing session. It's becoming more than just this and their bodies come together. It felt like a mess; feeling sticky with the clothes clinging onto him while Hoseok was slippery naked. That soon changed when Kihyun feels a little more cold at his stomach when Hoseok pulled the heavier shirt off and let it fall to the ground with a heavy wet plop. Bare back coming in contact with the cold tiles.

Their hands travel, groping the now thoroughly wet hair as they still made out passionately, lustfully, going down to their necks and chests, down to exposed backs and butt as Hoseok had rubbed and teased the other's entrance and fingered him for some time. From carefully to skillfully and loving his reaction of low and shy but aroused moans he doesn't hear often.

Moments later and Hoseok then lowered the pants for him to step out of it while he held onto his shoulders. Kihyun then turns his back to Hoseok who had squeezed his shoulder muscles with a muted hiss cause of his appealing form. A rush goes through Kihyun's system as he had his palms pressed against the tiles to bend forward. His tip meet his awaiting entrance and soon disappears inch by inch with the increase of heart beats. Ears growing redder as well as chests. The water was still falling so there was a constant noise that was relaxing while their surroundings were nicely misted.

Kihyun had his eyes closed shut to concentrate on the sensation of Hoseok now fully in him and moving the slightest in his still tight pulsating hole. It wasn't so smooth and had a lot of friction since they didn't use lube, but as they moved faster the pleasure increased. Hoseok tightly curled his fingers around Kihyun's wet hips to bring their bodies close at each pull. It was rough but they were very much aroused and began moaning more when they were already close to orgasm.

And a couple of more deep skin slapping thrusts, Kihyun came and his load landed on the floor to mix with the water and going down the drain while Hoseok ejaculated in him. Pulling out of his pink hole to meet his own pink dick from the friction.

Kihyun brings himself to stand up straight and turns to meet Hoseok. There was a moment so they both got a little shy and looked away while the other looked down with a giggle. Kihyun then clears his throat shortly.

"Now if you'll excuse me.." Kihyun began. "I have somewhere to be, and you have dishes to do." He reminds him and playfully guides Hoseok out and closed the curtains behind him so he could take a shower himself.

~~~~~

The end!

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed. If you did please like, share and comment for more refreshing smut ;D


End file.
